Se eu Fosse Romântico
by Lari Magicfeather
Summary: House deseja provar que consegue ser romântico e gentil quando quiser, e Cameron tenta não pensar como seria seu passado se House não tivesse rejeitado seu amor.


_**Se eu fosse Romântico...**_

**_Disclaimer: _**Os personagens, cenários e enredos de House M.D. não me pertencem. Essa história não busca fins lucrativos.

_"Ontem eu te amava, mas hoje tudo mudou."_ (Heráclito)

* * *

Tomava um milk shake de chocolate enquanto caminhava pelos corredores do hospital. É claro que eu só podia estar entediado. Nada que me prendesse a atenção por hoje, e bem que eu esperei, sim, esperei, o dia todo. Já era noite. Sexta-feira à noite. Alguns bêbados acidentados já deveriam ter dado entrada no pronto-socorro a essa hora. Sangue e ossos expostos me divertiriam por ora.

Entrei com cautela, rastreando possíveis sinais de presença administrativa no local. Cuddy possivelmente me mandaria para clínica ou para casa. Não gostaria de estar em nenhum dos dois lugares. Chatos. Os dois. Percebi que o caminho estava limpo. Busquei o frasco de analgésico no bolso do paletó e pus um na boca, um farto gole de milk shake ajudou a descer.

- Minha vez de ir ao boliche com você? – ela veio de trás, e falou assim que passou por mim. Tinha um sorriso zombeteiro que eu via com freqüência agora, já que ela não precisava mais manter a postura séria e correta tentando me impedir de fazer alguma loucura.

- Chase também tem amigos insuportáveis? – aumentei o tom para que me ouvisse, pois se afastara carregando pastas.

Segui-a. Ela agora estava fazendo anotações em uma das pastas, apoiada no balcão.

- Eu tenho planos mais interessantes para você e eu do que boliche. – provoquei.

- Eu também. – ela me olhou. – Você vai para casa e eu fico aqui mesmo, trabalhando.

Apoiei as costas no mesmo balcão, ao seu lado. Olhei em volta.

- Estou entediado.

- Eu sei. Não estaria aqui se não estivesse. – terminou de escrever e apontou um dos pacientes. – aquele cara é bastante engraçado, ele diz que foi abduzido. Vá conversar com ele, pode ser um bom passatempo.

- Ele está aqui por ter sido abduzido? – ela riu.

- Não, ele caiu de uma árvore. Acho que quebrou uma costela.

- Idiota. – ela me olhou interrogativa. Finalizei meu milk shake e deixei o copo vazio em cima do balcão. – Ele não acha que foi abduzido, ele só quer sua atenção. Invente uma tia ufóloga que ele ficará satisfeito.

- Certo. – ela não inventaria, com certeza não. – Vá para casa, House, já está tarde. Com sorte você consiga pegar O Exorcista desde o começo.

- Olha, esse é inédito. – Olhei em volta. O circo de horrores que eu esperava nem de perto se fazia presente. – Onde está a carnificina? Pensei que veria pessoas ensangüentadas e enfermeiras desesperadas aqui hoje.

- Pois é. Tudo conspira contra o seu divertimento. Se eu fosse você, optaria pelo Exorcista.

- Que bom que não é. Onde está Chase? – torci para que ela dissesse que estava operando. Assim eu poderia ver com ele tudo o que eu fui ver no PS e não encontrara.

- Em casa. Dormindo... Eu espero. – Acrescentou.

- Quanta confiança. – Ela rolou os olhos. – Que acha de eu convidá-lo para sair? Para um lugar com muitas strippers e sem nenhuma decência?

- Eu acho que você mereceria sorte. Ele te mataria se o acordasse. – ela sorriu.

- Está blefando... – ela me encarou. – De qualquer jeito eu estava só supondo. Ele não merece desfrutar da companhia de tão distintas damas.

Ela balançou a cabeça e se afastou.

- Boa noite, House. – Cameron se virou para me olhar. Eu nada disse, apenas devolvi o olhar. É estúpido, eu sei, mas algo nela sempre me chamou a atenção, tirando o que chama a atenção de qualquer homem. Tive medo, eu acho.

Quando chegamos perto de um possível envolvimento, ela foi com tanta sede ao pote que me assustou. Não que eu pudesse confessar isso a alguém. Não sou um homem que assume responsabilidades e compromissos sem a total segurança de que seja vantajoso para mim. Ela não me parecia vantajosa. Jovem demais, bonita demais, apaixonada demais. Porém, sem dúvida a desvantagem maior, era que eu seria apenas o tapa-buraco que serviria de consolo, ou que seria uma continuação do que ela tinha antes. Como eu disse, nada vantajoso.

Acordei com a luz do Sol cegando meus olhos. Esquecera de fechar as cortinas na noite anterior, e agora me xingava mentalmente por isso. Era sábado, meu sábado de folga, como há muito tempo não tinha. Se fosse ficar o dia todo sem fazer nada, gostaria de pelo menos dormir até tarde, mas essa luz infeliz tentava impedir.

Repassei mentalmente todas as possibilidades de ocupação para o dia. A primeira coisa a fazer seria, sem dúvida nenhuma, tomar o café-da-manhã, pois sentia meu estômago reclamar por só ter recebido milk shake desde a noite anterior. A idéia de ligar para Wilson me passou pela cabeça por um segundo, mas logo a descartei, ele estaria trabalhando, ou então bajulando aquela cobra cascavel. Meu dia seria solitário mesmo. Fui o mais lento possível para o banho, tentando matar cada segundo do meu tedioso dia. Depois de vestido, peguei minha bengala e rumei à porta. Lá encarei minhas chaves da moto penduradas num gancho ao lado das chaves da casa e das do carro. Fazia tempo que não saía com o carro, desde o último dia de neve, para falar a verdade. Decidi por ele então.

Peguei a direção oeste, dirigindo até a rodovia, totalmente fora do caminho para o centro e suas apelativas lanchonetes, mas eu precisava de velocidade, de adrenalina. Quando me vi na estrada pisei fundo, o motor rangeu, e eu senti o vento entrando furiosamente pela janela aberta, sem piedade. Os carros da mão contrária passavam por mim como raios, e os que estavam a minha frente eram facilmente ultrapassados devido aos meus muitos quilômetros por hora. Meu carro, que já podia ser considerado um velho senhor, resmungava de vez em quando por baixo do capô. Mantive a velocidade constante, bastante alta, é verdade, até que as placas de retorno começavam a aparecer. Fiz o contorno e segui voltando à cidade. Sentia-me bem, renovado, com fome, claro, mas muito bem. A velocidade passou a fazer parte da minha vida de uns tempos para cá, como se fosse uma droga, como se fosse Vicodin, que alivia a dor e limpa minha mente.

Já nos limites da cidade, parei em um cruzamento, sinal fechado. Batuquei impaciente os dedos no volante. Assim que o sinal abriu, arranquei, sem pensar duas vezes nem esperar mais um segundo. Foi aí que a desgraça do dia aconteceu. Não consigo entender esses incidentes, essas peças que a vida nos prega. Há poucos minutos eu estava correndo como um louco pela rodovia e nada me aconteceu, nem um simples arranhão na lataria do carro. Nada. Mas foi só entrar na cidade, com o carro praticamente parado, veio alguém mais insano que eu e me atingiu na lateral. Meu carro foi arrastado uns bons metros com a batida, até chegar ao lado esquerdo da rua onde bateu em um poste no canteiro central, fazendo minha cabeça ir de encontro ao vidro.

A coisa molhada e quente desceu pelo lado da minha cabeça, por um momento vi o mundo dar algumas voltas. Só então percebi a pequena aglomeração que se formava em volta do meu carro. Tirei o cinto e tentei abrir a porta, mas estava amassada contra o poste. Saí pela porta do carona, buscando minha bengala que com a batida fora parar embaixo do banco. Vários pares de olhos me encaravam, a irritação começava a me encontrar, gostaria de ter uma metralhadora no momento e mandar todos ao inferno, inclusive o filho-da-mãe que acabou com o meu carro. Eu tinha muito sentimento por ele.

Olhei bem para o estrago, um belo estrago. Só um utilitário monstro como aquele poderia ter feito aquilo e ainda sair inteiro, foi isso que me deu mais raiva. O dono do monstro veio ao meu encontro, eu então, olhei para sua máquina. Intacta. Talvez um esfolado de nada que eu não conseguia enxergar, mas ele estava ali, de pé, intocado, enquanto o meu ancião jazia inconsciente pregado a um poste. Não me contive, eu sabia que não me conteria.

- Qual é o seu problema? Olha o que fez com o meu carro! – gritei toda minha raiva.

- Calma, eu tenho seguro, vamos dar um jeito nisso. – o rapaz tentava apaziguar a situação.

- Dar um jeito depois que a merda tá feita? É muito fácil dar um jeito, não é... - senti minha cabeça girar mais um pouco. As minhas pálpebras pesaram e eu não me sentia mais parte na realidade.

- Ei! O senhor está bem? – foi mais ou menos isso o que eu ouvi antes de colar a cara no asfalto e olhar a escuridão.

* * *

Levei a mão até minha cabeça. O curativo estava ali, prova que realmente tudo o que eu pensava que acontecera, aconteceu. Abri os olhos e encarei a cortina que envolvia minha maca. Depois baixei os olhos para conferir que meus jeans e minha camisa continuavam comigo. Esse só poderia ser o Pronto-socorro. Menos mal, não me agradava a idéia de ficar preso em um quarto de hospital, quanto mais rápido eu me livrasse desse papel de paciente melhor seria. Nunca fui um bom paciente, bem, é o que dizem dos médicos.

Sentei-me na cama e coloquei os pés no chão. Foi o bastante para Cameron aparecer por lá e começar o processo de irritação.

- Não consegue ficar muito tempo longe daqui, não é, House? – disse enquanto afastava a cortina.

- Bem que eu tentei. – resmunguei.

- Bom, não foi nada muito sério, - ela lia uma ficha, a minha – apenas...

- Não, não quero saber. – interrompi. – A única coisa que me interessa agora é o paradeiro das minhas coisas.

- Não quer saber o que houve com a sua cabeça?

- Ela está aqui, não está? – perguntei ríspido. – Ótimo. Perfeito seria se as minhas coisas também estivessem.

- Você ainda tem que ficar mais um tempo aqui. – ela disse exasperada.

- Acho que não.

Levantei-me e fui em direção à enfermeira atrás do balcão. Ela me seguiu.

- Não estão aí.

Levantei uma sobrancelha para ela.

- Cuddy pediu que levasse até a sala dela. Ela tinha certeza que você teria essa reação.

Cameron ainda estava nos meus calcanhares quando entrei pela porta do escritório de Cuddy, que levantou os olhos para mim.

- Não consegue ser um simples paciente por um momento? - perguntou já sabendo a resposta – O departamento de trânsito ligou há pouco, seu carro foi rebocado e você precisar ir até lá para que ele possa ser liberado.

- Imagino que não tenha sobrado muito dele. - ela abriu a gaveta e tirou de lá meu celular, minha carteira, e alcançou minha bengala antes de entregá-los a mim.

- Acho que vai querer ir até lá...

- Claro. Afinal, meu dia de folga está apenas começando. - disse com falsa empolgação.

Guardei o celular e a carteira nos bolsos traseiros da calça e dei as costas para ela, saindo de lá. Cameron permanecia parada como uma estátua à porta, e foi com grande surpresa que eu a vi me seguindo pelo saguão.

Que foi? Quer me pedir aumento da mesada, querida? - brinquei com ela. Apenas sorriu e emendou:

Como planeja chegar até seu carro? Correndo? - ela riu.

Revirei os olhos e continuei a caminhar. Apertei os olhos para o Sol do meio-dia assim que saí do hospital.

Essa piada é muito original. Já contou para outros deficientes? Eles iriam adorar.

O sorriso dela pareceu vacilar. A velha bondade característica dela resolveu aparecer.

- Sério House, eu levo você. Deixe-me apenas trocar de roupa e pegar minhas coisas, não leva quinze minutos.

- Há algum tempo, pessoas muito espertas resolveram ganhar dinheiro levando outras a seus devidos destinos e cobrar por isso. É o que chamamos de táxi.

- Por que pegar um táxi se eu estou te oferecendo carona?

- Isso não é carona, o meu destino não faz parte do seu trajeto.

- Não faz diferença. - resmunguei impaciente – Tá, tudo bem, não é carona, é um favor.

- O que você quer? - perguntei desconfiado.

Ela me olhou interrogativa.

- Você só pode estar querendo algo. Isso não é normal.

- Não quero nada, só estou sendo gentil.

- Você não precisa fazer isso para ser gentil. Você sempre é. - analisei sua expressão aflita, ela me olhava como quem quisesse esconder algo. - Wilson te mandou aqui, não é?

Ela hesitou por um momento.

- Sim. Ele está terrivelmente ocupado, então me pediu que te ajudasse.

Bati a bengala de leve no chão algumas vezes, estava pensativo. Por um momento fiquei feliz por ver que mesmo com aquela chata ambiciosa grudada em seu pescoço, Wilson ainda era tão meu amigo quanto antes, mas por outro não conseguia tirar a idéia da minha cabeça que ele já não faria qualquer coisa por mim como fazia antes.

Assenti com a cabeça. Ela sorriu cansada e desapareceu pela porta principal. Rastreei o estacionamento com os olhos até localizar a vaga dela. Fui até seu sedam preto reluzente sob o Sol e encostei na lateral. Olhei o relógio e comecei a contar.

- Está atrasada. - eu disse assim que ela desarmou o alarme e destravou as portas.

- Já estava aflito?

- Torrado, seria o melhor adjetivo para me definir nesse momento.

Ela riu. Entrei no carro, porém o alívio que eu esperava encontrar não veio. Estava mais quente que lá fora, subi as mangas da camisa, e ela percebendo meu desespero ligou o condicionador de ar.

- Belo carro. - comentei.

- Obrigada.

- É rápido?

- Não sei, - ela se virou para mim – nunca testei.

- Ah! - desconfiei. - Como não? Isso deve ser um poço de potência. Você tem que colocá-lo na rodovia qualquer dia desses. Se você quiser eu me ofereço para testá-lo, sem problemas.

- Você quer que eu te entregue meu carro para que faça o mesmo que fez com o seu?

Fechei a cara.

- Não tenho culpa que o mundo está cheio de idiotas e péssimos motoristas. Às vezes eles são uns péssimos motoristas muito idiotas, como aquele que bateu em mim.

- Sei, sei...

Desviei os olhos dela e olhei a frente. A prudência dela me irritava. Não que eu fosse o cara mais apressado da cidade, longe disso, minha velocidade era na estrada, mas aquilo era lento demais. Resolvi não reclamar. Em vez disso liguei o toca-CD e uma canção melosa saiu dos alto-falantes, algo bem a cara dela.

- Meu Deus, você não conhece Pink Floyd? - exclamei horrorizado.

- Eu adoro Pink Floyd, mas às vezes eu tenho meu momento brega e totalmente patricinha. É normal.

- É normal só no seu mundo. No meu, o bom gosto impera.

- Vai dizer que você nunca ouve música romântica?

Arregalei os olhos para ela.

- Eu nunca disse isso. - dramatizei – Eu sou o homem mais romântico do planeta. Você me conhece.

Um sorriso maldoso escapou por seus lábios.

- Você é tão romântico quanto uma pedra, House.

- Você é que pensa. Eu posso ser muito romântico quando eu quero. Meu lado Casanova é um pouco tímido, mas é fortíssimo.

Ela murmurou uma afirmativa descrente. Eu nunca fui acostumado a ser o conquistador que afirmei ser. Mesmo assim, sua descrença me deixou irritado.

- Tá querendo dizer que eu não posso ser romântico?

- Não disse nada... - ela segurou o riso.

Fiz, então, uma das coisas que eu melhor faço na vida. Apostei.

- Quer apostar? - estendi a mão para ela que fitava com atenção o trânsito à frente. Ela apenas espiou de canto de olho a minha mão. Os cantos dos seus lábios de curvaram num sorriso sarcástico.

- Apostar que você consegue ser romântico? Perdeu o amor ao dinheiro, House? Mas isso vai ser muito fácil...

- Se está tão confiante, pague para ver.

Ela me olhou rapidamente e tirou a mão direita do volante para apertar a minha.

Eu olhava inconformado para o estado do meu carro. Agora, depois da confusão, ele parecia muito pior do que da última vez que o vi. Soltei um muxoxo de desgosto.

- O imbecil deixou algum número para o qual ligar, pelo menos?

- Sim senhor. - o funcionário respondeu enquanto preenchia uma papelada. - Assina aqui pra mim, camarada, enquanto eu pego as chaves e o cartão que o moço deixou.

Virei-me para Cameron que continuava comigo, não importava o quanto eu dissesse para ir embora. ''Pedido do Wilson, ele me fez prometer que te ajudaria em tudo'', ela repetia.

- Como ele quer que eu leve esse monte de lata daqui? Nas costas?

- Vai ver ele está funcionando.

Virei a chave e o meu querido idoso roncou alto, bem mais alto que o de costume, imensamente mais alto, antes de dar uma sacudida violenta e morrer.

Coloquei a cabeça para fora e comentei com ela:

- Das duas uma: ou isso foi meu estômago se rebelando dentro de mim, ou foi o último suspiro do meu quase ancião automotivo.

* * *

Era, sem dúvida nenhuma, o melhor Big Mac que eu havia comido na vida. O meu jejum de mais de doze horas não me permitia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse aquele hamburger imenso e as batatas e o litro de coca. Cameron me olhava divertida. Parecia que algum comentário estava entalado em sua garganta se encontrar um momento apropriado. Engoli um pedaço considerável do sanduíche e aproveitei para respirar. Foi a deixa que ela precisava.

- Começou bem. Assim eu quase acredito.

- Em que?

- Que você vai ganhar a aposta. Depois de anos pagando seus lanchinhos eu me senti honrada com a sua disponibilidade em pagar a conta.

- Ah, droga. Você descobriu me plano maléfico. - fiz uma cara de pesar.

- Pagar a conta do McDonald's é o seu plano?

- Claro que não. Você não viu nada ainda.

Ela franziu a testa pensativa.

- Onde está a sua percepção feminina? - ela não respondeu, isso me impacientou. - Eu vou provar para você que eu posso ser romântico, _com_ você.

A boca dela se abriu um pouco em surpresa, isso foi a glória. Ela é tão transparente que dá vontade de ficar o dia todo pregando peças nela e observando sua reação.

- Isso não faz parte do acordo. - Ela disse um pouco hesitante.

- Nós não estabelecemos acordo nenhum. Portanto...

- Eu tenho namorado, sabia?

- Ele não vai se importar, ele nem mesmo te ligou até agora.

- Chase está em cirurgia. Eu falei com ele esta manhã. - ela parecia ofendida.

Ela brincava com um batatinha. Lutava, seria o melhor termo. Eu fui adiante, não era sempre que tínhamos espaço para falarmos coisas assim.

- Você o ama? - ela me encarou assustada pela minha expressão séria.

- Depois de evitá-lo tanto você acha que eu estaria com ele se não o amasse?

- Não foi a resposta para minha pergunta, pois existem milhares de razões para um casal se manter unido que não seja amor. Escolha uma e terá um casamento feliz para o resto da vida. - ela balançou a cabeça levemente discordando. - e então?

- Claro que eu o amo.

- Então vai mentir para ele quando um admirador secreto aparecer de repente?

Ela sorriu.

- Ele não vai aparecer, tenho certeza. E se isso acontecer, não oferecerá o mínimo risco de Chase ficar com ciúmes.

- Ah menina, não duvide da minha capacidade. Você não viu nada.

Ela estacionou em frente a minha casa. E eu já havia traçado o plano de ação na minha cabeça, porém alguns tópicos ainda teriam que ser debatidos.

- Qual é o prazo?

- Acha que consegue em três dias?

Aquilo me apavorou um pouco, mas mantive o jeito House de sempre.

- Tá brincando? Dá e sobra.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Convidá-la para jantar está fora de questão, certo? A não ser que queira levar o Chase junto, o que não seria de todo mal, afinal, ele poderia querer entrar na aposta também, seria divertido.

- Fora de questão. Se vire com o que tem. Aliás, qual será o prêmio para o ganhador?

- Por mim que seja os mesmos cem dólares de sempre, o que vale é a honra... - Disse dramatizando.

* * *

Que aposta estúpida e sem sentido, mas eu não seria eu se não propusesse algo assim. Está no meu DNA essa conduta competitiva. Na sala de estar, busquei o telefone e comecei a resolver os problemas do acidente, que não era poucos. Já passava das três horas quando a coisa toda estava resolvida, e eu sentia minha cabeça latejar. Deitei-me no sofá e sem tardar o sono tomou conta de mim.

Munido de flores e belas palavras eu estava parado em frente ao seu prédio, o taxista já estava impaciente, o que não me importou nem um pouco. Peguei o celular do bolso interno do paletó e disquei seu número. Sem demora ela antedeu, um tanto cautelosa, devo dizer, com certeza ela vira meu número antes de atender.

- Responda sim ou não. - Eu me adiantei. - ele está aí?

- Sim. - ela disse baixo.

- Então suponho que vá fingir que sou um operador de telemarketing, certo? Não que eu me importe...

- Si...sim. - ela hesitou.

- Certo. Ele está de saída?

- Não exatamente.

- Isso vai ser mais difícil que eu esperava... - murmurei. - Quando eu tocar a campainha faça o favor de atender, tenho algo para você.

Ela ficou muda de espanto. Aproveitei que as palavras de protesto não vieram e desliguei. Paguei o taxista e me encaminhei até seu apartamento. Não precisei tocar o interfone, ela já havia aberto o portão antes mesmo que eu chegasse a ele. Melhor assim. No elevador conferi os cartões que havia preparado caso Chase estivesse com ela. Chegou o andar, e eu caminhei lentamente até seu apartamento. Toquei a campainha e como se ela estivesse ao lado da porta ela apareceu, mais rápido do que eu esperava.

Eu coloquei o dedo nos lábios, sinalizando para ficar em silêncio. Ela consentiu. Eu entreguei-lhe os cartões e ela me olhou desconfiada, eu a incentivei a lê-los. Sua expressão modificava-se a casa frase. Já comentei o quanto ela é transparente, não? Pois é.

"Primeira tentativa!" estava escrito no primeiro.

"Existe um provérbio espanhol que diz: _Os amores possíveis são para os medíocres. Os que sabem têm amores impossíveis". _Ela trocou o cartão.

"Isso não significa que eu estou apaixonado por você, mas é preciso ter contexto, por isso finjo que estou"

"Me considero alguém que _sabe, _portanto, os amores impossíveis caberiam melhor para mim, e você caberia bem como amor impossível". Ela me olhou com os olhos faiscantes.

"Se um dia me der vontade de ter um amor impossível, posso te procurar?"

Ela riu baixo sem me encarar,

"Se a resposta for sim, pule para o último cartão e rasgue os outros, caso contrário, me deixe convencê-la com bela palavras.". Ela pensou um pouco antes de começar a ler o último, ignorando o restante.

"Ótimo, agora eu sei que fazemos parte do mesmo grupo, apesar do seu relacionamento medíocre"- ela me olhou feio- "e para provar todo o meu romantismo, essas flores são para você. E se quiser, sinta-se beijada, e o que mais a sua imaginação permitir."

Ela me olhou meio rindo meio brava, mas eu sabia que ela tinha gostado. Eu pude ouvir Chase gritando ao fundo, perguntando quem era à porta.

Eu rapidamente entreguei-lhe o buquê de flores, com um cartão endereçado à _Dra. Allison Cameron. _

- É o entregador! - ela gritou de volta.

Eu sussurrei, apontando para o cartão.

- Eu e minha esposa agradecemos pelo ótimo atendimento que a doutora nos ofereceu.

Ela concordou, parecendo aliviada. Girei nos calcanhares e saí dali.

* * *

A cada dia que passava eu tinha mais certeza que Cuddy não poderia viver sem mim. Acordei no domingo com o pager berrando alto, esses doentes não respeitam mais nem os domingos. Quando cheguei em minha sala ela estava sentada na minha cadeira, com uma pasta na mão.

- Você vai gostar desse. - ela sacudiu a pasta.

- Que fez ontem? - perguntei casualmente enquanto deixava minha mochila e meus óculos de sol em cima da mesa.

- Tive um encontro com um deus grego de cair o queixo.

- Mesmo? - meu estômago afundou um pouco.

- Não, House. Aqui está o seu caso, e tente não desrespeitar a constituição e nem os direitos humanos dessa vez, okay?

- Quando foi que eu desrespeitei? - falei com indignação. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça e se levantou, saindo sem dizer mais nada.

A verdade é que eu nunca tive lá muito talento para conquistas amorosas. As coisas para mim sempre aconteceram meio por acidente. E isso sempre foi muito conveniente. Não tinha idéia do que fazer para continuar no jogo. Num impulso chamei-a de volta e ela se virou imediatamente.

- O que um homem precisa fazer para te conquistar?

Ela arregalou os olhos, não acreditava que eu havia perguntado aquilo.

- Você está bem, House? - ela riu – Comece o trabalho, seus funcionários já estão a caminho.

- É sério. Eu quero saber. - disse com seriedade.

- Por que? - ela parecia constrangida.

- Curiosidade.

- Está querendo conquistar alguém? - ela sorriu zombeteira.

- E se estiver? Algum problema?

- Nenhum, acho até bom. Mas é estranho.

- E então?

Ela pensou um pouco e respondeu, com um ar diferente, meio sonhadora.

- Ele precisa me fazer rir, ser companheiro e me levar para dançar.

- Dançar? - surpreendi-me.

- Sim, eu gosto muito de dançar.

Comecei a refletir sobre o que ela disse, e nem vi quando Cuddy deixou minha sala sem dizer mais nada.

* * *

Eu me sentia mal por mentir para Chase, mas como eu explicaria algo assim? Uma aposta em que House tenta me provar que é capaz de ser gentil com uma mulher. Soaria muito mal aos ouvidos dele. Assim que viu as flores, Chase quis saber de quem eram e por que elas estavam ali. Apenas confirmei a história de House, dizendo que um paciente muito agradecido resolveu demonstrar toda a sua gratitude. Ele ficou com um pé atrás, claro, ela sabe quando estou mentindo, mas não disse mais nada.

No domingo House não deu notícias, que foi muito bom no final das contas. Todo aquele contato com ele depois de algum tempo sem nenhuma convivência fazia minha cabeça processar milhões de informações ao mesmo tempo. Para as pessoas de fora eu deveria estar parecendo estranhae desligada, mas eu precisava pensar. Há um bom tempo House não significava nada mais além de uma memória. Por um momento eu achei que o amava, mas pensava que era tão forte que nunca mais conseguiria superar, e sua rejeição me destruiria sem chances de recuperação. Por isso fui atrás, pressionei, tive medo de perder a batalha. Com custo me desfiz desse sentimento, e vi que não era aquilo tudo que eu estava pintando. Por trás daquela estampa de paixão estava guardado o que eu realmente sentia: devoção. E ela era imensa. E eu o amava sim, não como eu pensava que era, e sim de um modo mais brando e controlado. Não sei se consigo colocar em palavras, não sei nem se é possível. Porém, estou numa fase da vida em que eu tento racionalizar o quanto posso as coisas.

Segunda-feira fui trabalhar logo cedo. Meus pés tentavam seguir o caminho da sala dele, mas eu resisti bravamente e me concentrei nos meus afazeres. Eu nunca pensei que seria divertido trabalhar no PS, mas é. Uma surpresa a cada paciente, um caso mais bizarro que o outro. Nesse dia, entretanto, estava tudo tão tedioso que eu mal conseguia me manter atenta. O movimento estava fraco e o que aparecia por lá era facilmente resolvido. Foi aí que eu lembrei da aposta e que aquele era o último dia do prazo. Coloquei-me a caminho de sua sala quase não contendo o sorriso. Pela porta de vidro pude observá-lo enquando mexia concentrado no computador. Bati duas vezes e entrei. Ele me olhou rapidamente e virou-se para mim.

- Veio cobrar?

- Está pronto para pagar?

Ele ficou alguns segundos me encarando para responder.

- Não. - ele levantou-se e se encaminhou para frente de sua mesa. - o dia não acabou ainda.

Eu fiquei sem palavras, conforme ele se aproximava de mim minha mente se esvaziando aos poucos, até que me vi sem reação. E os braços dele envolveram minha cintura.

- Você gosta de dançar? - eu coloquei meus minhas mãos em seus ombros.

Minha resposta foi simples, mas eficiente. Apenas confirmei com a cabeça. Ele começou a me guiar lentamente numa canção que só existia em sua mente.

- Desculpe pela falta de música, mas você tinha razão, não há nada brega e sentimental na minha coleção de discos.

- Sem problema. - sussurrei, ainda em choque pela sua proximidade.

Xinguei a mim mesma uma centena de vezes. Como eu posso reagir assim a alguém que faz parte de um passado muito bem superado? Meu coração agora pertencia a outro e eu não via explicação para isso.

- Esse na verdade é a segunda e última tentativa, se você não considerar que eu de fato tenho um coração, eu vou entender.

Fiquei imóvel.

- Gostou das flores?

Demorei um pouco para responder, é que meu cérebro ainda estava processando os xingamentos.

- Eram lindas, obrigada.

- Não há de quê. - ele ficou me encarando.

Sem seu sorriso malicioso e suas piadas ambíguas mal se pode reconhecê-lo. Mas eu estava gostando dele assim. E então eu fiquei com raiva. Foi preciso que eu sofresse com a desilusão, depois o esquecesse e me apaixonar por outro para que ele se aproximasse de mim do modo com que eu sempre sonhei. Foi injusto. Senti-me como se eu nunca tivesse sido mais nada para ele do que uma simples e estúpida aposta.

- Por que você fez isso comigo? - perguntei, um pouco do ressentimento transbordou.

- Isso o que? - ele sabia do que eu estava falando.

- Olha só, House. - eu disse e me afastei um pouco dele. - Você i_consegue/i _ser gentil e agradável. Quando eu pedi no passado, quase implorei para você ser esse homem que está sendo agora, você simplesmente me ignorou, disse que não conseguia, que não era certo para mim.

- E não era mesmo. - ele disse com firmeza. - não sou ainda.

- Não quero mais que seja, mas eu quis muito, e fiquei desesperada quando eu vi que as coisas não aconteceriam para nós. Você vê, House? Aquilo me machucou muito por um tempo.

Ele se afastou mais ainda, dando as costas para mim. Eu não esperava desculpas, tudo que eu precisava era compreensão. Ele deveria saber que exerce muito poder sobre as pessoas e suas ações refletem diretamente nos sentimentos delas. Pelos menos, é assim comigo.

- Você não percebe? - ele virou-se para mim. - esse não sou eu, dando flores, dizendo coisas de efeito, dançando, sendo romântico. E você deveria saber disso. E você sabia! Eu nunca poderia ser esse cara que te faz feliz com gestos carinhosos e cheios de devoção. Esse não sou eu, mesmo.

É, eu sabia, mas não fez diminuir a raiva.

- Consegue se lembrar em que circunstâncias nós tivemos nosso encontro? - fechei os olhos. Sim eu me lembrava muito bem disso. - Você me chantageou, fez daquilo um jogo, porque sabia que eu entraria nele como bom jogador que sou. Agora não venha me cobrar um comportamento que eu nunca tive a intenção de ter e sempre deixei claro que não faz parte da minha personalidade.

Eu tinha que concordar com ele. Eu tinha me apaixonado por ele do jeito que ele se mostrava, arrogante, irônico, rude, mal-educado e desprendido de sentimentalismos. Era minha culpa, mas eu não queria aceitar.

- A culpa foi sua. - ele disse como se lesse meus pensamentos – Não te obriguei a gostar de mim.

Eu sentia um gosto amargo na boca, uma sensação de derrota e desolação. Apenas balancei a cabeça e virei-me para sair. Dei alguns passos pesados porta a fora, mas voltei decidida.

- Você pode ter razão, mas não tira minha raiva por ter me rejeitado e por ser esse cretino arrogante. - disse entredentes.

Andei rápido até ele e bati minha mão com toda a minha força em seu rosto. Ele cambaleou um pouco para trás, mas sorriu divertido, levando a mão até o rosto.

- Até que enfim. Eu já estava achando que você tinha sangue de barata.

Eu fiquei sem reação, enquanto seu sorriso se alargava mais. Apenas observei enquanto ele tagarelava seus teorias sobre minha conformidade e como eu sou sempre gentil em todas as ocasiões, como eu e Chase formamos um belo casal, um para o outro, um mais tonto que o outro. Levei a mão até o cós da calça e tirei o dinheiro da aposta.

- Como um bom jogador que é, você venceu mais uma.

Ele me olhou surpreso, certamente achava que eu me recusaria a dar o braço a torcer, mas Tratando-se de House, até que ele conseguiu ser um pouco romântico. E se eu não o tivesse esquecido, nesse momento eu estaria mais apaixonada do que nunca. Ele merece um certo crédito por isso. Mas eu não estava, e foi com alívo que eu me vi fora daquela realidade que há muito eu sonhara para mim.

**Fim**

* * *

**N.A.: **Hei! Aos 47 do segundo tempo eu apareço com essa fic, Hameron(eca) para participar do Challenge da Comu Fanfics de House M.D.

É Hameron, por isso considerem isso como um lapso sem noção da minha mente, ou melhor desconsiderem isso.

;D

Obrigada desde já aos que leram.


End file.
